Hera (IUCU)
"We will watch this bastard child fall." ''- Hera'' Hera is the Queen of Mt Olympus and the wife of the Greek God Zeus. When she learns of Zeus's son Hercules, she torments Hercules out of jealousy, and later works with Hades to destroy his life. However, they were no match for him when he met Megan Cross, and they were promptly defeated and sent to prison. Hera is portrayed by Eva Green. Biography Early Life Hera is a daughter of the Titan Cronus alongside her brothers Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. After Cronus's defeat, Hera became the queen of Mount Olympus and married Zeus, only to become jealous of the women Zeus slept with when he became bored of Hera. Hera was especially bitter towards his Demigod Son Hercules, and conspired with Hades to torment his soul. Hera and Hades forced Hercules to kill his wife Megara, and Hera placed an immortality curse on Hercules to force him to live out his immortality on his own, tortured and angry. Hercules Returns Betraying Zeus As Zeus calls a meeting of the gods, Hera senses that something is wrong and she observes Hercules from her Seeing Table, and she learns that he has gone under a new name: Mitchell Quaid. Zeus informs Hera that he is going to see Hades, and she follows him and listens to their conversation. After Zeus leaves, Hera informs Hades that something is wrong and shows him a meeting between Mitchell and Megan Cross. After Hades releases the Nemean Lion, Hera informs Hades that they should wait as Mitchell's soul will only be broken if they kill Megan after he has grown attached to her, and Hades agrees with her method. The First Attack Hera is met by Zeus on Mount Olympus, and Zeus asks Hera if she has done anything, although Hera feigns innocence, stating that there is nothing wrong. Hera then joins Hades as The Lion attacks for the first time, only for Hercules to defeat the Lion in combat. However, Hera is satisfied when Mitchell is arrested, and she creates a potion to remove his immortality. Hera and Hades confront Mitchell in his cell, making him realise that they are responsible for his torment. Hera expresses her anger at him for taking away her perfect family, and after Hades threatens to kill Megan, Hera removes Hercules's immortality. Hera later returns to the Underworld with Hades, only to be confronted by Zeus, who has caught on to what they are doing. Zeus pleads with Hera to stop but she casts him out of the Underworld and she and Hades put their plan into place. Man Vs. Gods After Hera observes the Lion's attack on Megan, she becomes anxious when Hercules defeats the Lion and witnesses Hades dispelling the Lion. Hera expresses her worry that Hercules will stop them, but Hades assures her that they will win. Nevertheless, Hera appeals to Zeus, who refuses her request, stating that she brought her defeat on herself. When Hercules enters the Underworld, he engages in combat with Hera and Hades, though they defeat the hero and beat him to near death. Hades throws Hercules's body through a portal to Metro City, and Hera accompanies Hades through the portal, where she sees Zeus. However, as Hades makes his speech she observes Megan talking to Hercules and realises something is wrong, and Hercules wakes up, immortal once again. Hercules defeats the two gods and leaves them to be arrested by the Olympian Guards. A Potential Escape Zeus confronts Hera and Hades in their cells, realising they are too far gone to help them. Zeus informs Hera that she will no longer hurt his son, and tries to convince to end their vendetta to no avail. After Zeus leaves, Hades reveals to Hera that he has a lock of Hercules's hair, and that they may be able to escape. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Cronus- father * Zeus- brother and husband * Hades- brother and partner * Poseidon- brother Allies * Nemean Lion- ally Enemies * Mitchell Quaid/Hercules- nephew and attempted victim * Megara † - inadvertent victim * Megan Cross- attempted inadvertent victim Appearances * Hercules Notes